Harry Potter and the Desires of Fate
by XxXCursed DreamsXxX
Summary: Harry and Remus have a lot in store for them...in 1977! Please read and review! MWPP NO SLASH AS OF YET


Welcome to my story and I hope you enjoy this piece!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters that are recognizable belong to me. I am not JK nor will I ever be...unfortunately.

* * *

The Fight to End it All

* * *

"Time to end this!" a boy of seventeen with short messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes yelled as he ran through the hallways at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, brandishing a wand of mahogany with a phoenix feather core in his right hand. In his left, he held a wand of elder. Silence befell the Great Hall, as everyone in the room turned to face their Savior, Harry Potter, as he shot an "Expelliarmus" spell at the one man who ruined his life forever, Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, young Harry…" Said the man who was snake-like in appearance, as he deflected the spell and sent his own, the Cruciatus Curse, at Harry. Harry dodged, keeping his emerald eyes locked on the man in front of him, as he heard the spell die out as it hit the wall behind him. Carefully so as not to get hit, Harry summoned Gryffindor's sword from the Headmaster's office, and stowed his mahogany wand away in it's holder on his left wrist. Dodging a few more spells, he caught the sword with its handle and ran forward, swinging at the evil entity in front of him.

Voldemort, surprised at the fact the Boy Who Lived was using a muggle weapon, didn't have time to dodge and only barely got away. Hissing slightly, he looked down at his arm and saw he'd been grazed with the steel blade. Launching a counter attack, Voldemort screamed the words "Avada Kedavra!" Harry quickly sent out another Expelliarmus spell, which easily overpowered the Killing Curse, only due to the fact that he'd used the Elder wand to counter.

"Why…Won't…You…Die!" Voldemort hissed again as Harry swung his ancestor's sword once more. "Haven't you heard, Tom?" Harry asked the man, as he swung one final time. "The Good Side always wins." With those words, Voldemort ceased to exist.

"That was for everyone you killed, whether it was you or the people who followed you. That was for the people whose lives you ruined." Harry said as he wiped Gryffindor's sword of Tom Riddle's blood, using Voldemort's cloak as his cloth. He walked off into the crowd, who had once more started to fight, and set out to kill one more person. The one who made his life even worse. Bellatrix Lestrange. He found her off to the side, fighting against Remus Lupin. "He deserves it more," Harry thought as he left the two to their devices, wishing he was the one to be fighting the evil witch.

"I've had my glory. I must let him have his too." Harry said to himself as he busied himself with fighting Greyback, who he knew had made Remus's life hell. He yelped slightly as the werewolf bit his arm, even though he wasn't transformed. Bringing his right arm, the one that wasn't trapped between the man's teeth, down with the blade; he instantly killed the beastly man.

Harry didn't bother to wipe off the blood this time, as he turned to kill Alecto Carrow, the one who made Hogwarts hell for the past year. His home, defiled by the evil people known as Death Eaters. Turning again, he locked eyes with Severus Snape, the man who made his life hell for the past seven years. The one who hated his guts and the one whom hated him. But, Snape didn't attack Harry. He just stood there, nodding his head slightly before walking slowly over, and as he passed the boy of seventeen, he whispered, "Well done. Your mother would be very proud." And he was gone, leaving the Great Hall by way of the open doors.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked aloud, but was more thinking to him self. He looked at the door the Potions Master exited from in confusion, before he felt faint, and he fell to the floor, sword and Elder wand in hand. However, before he hit the ground, he vanished with nothing but a flash of light, which everyone turned to and rushed forward, trying to follow their young Savior.

Without a second thought to be heard, Remus Lupin, who by then had killed his attacker, disappeared without a trace, also leaving only a flash of light, unnoticed by the group that was frantically looking around for Harry Potter, the Chosen One.

Harry awoke from unconsciousness to see nothing but a whitish grey mist. Looking around for something that wasn't white or grey, he saw an unconscious Remus and rushed over to the fallen man. Looking around for some kind of help, as if he'd forgotten his wand was there, as well as the Elder Wand, he started to shake Remus awake. As he saw Remus starting to stir from slumber, or so it seemed, he asked, "Where are we?"

"You are in the seams between time, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin." A voice came from nowhere. They looked around, trying to find the owner of the feminine voice, but saw nothing.

"What are we doing here?" Remus asked the voice's owner, but got no answer, as the grey and white background started to fade.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, as the grey faded to green and the voice quietly said, in an echoing voice, "Time is to be repeated, so that many do not meet the same fate. It is up to you, children of Fate and Time."

Harry and Remus looked around to see that they were back on Hogwarts grounds, but there was no one in sight. No fighting, no war or strife. No Death Eaters, nor any of the Order. Confused as to what had happened, Harry sighed and helped Remus off of the lush forest floor. "I wonder what she meant…." Harry said to Remus, as they started to walk in the direction of the school to see what had happened.

"I don't know, Harry, but let's try to find Professor McGonagall." Remus reasoned, and both drew their wands for protection against the creatures of the forest.

Both walked the rest of the way towards the school, and immediately, from the look of the outside, that something was different about this entire scenario.

Walking through the empty halls, Harry and Remus went up to the headmaster's office. "Lemon Drops." Harry said, knowing the Gargoyle in front of Albus's office, turned McGonagall's, would open to that password for any Order Member. Unfortunately, the Gargoyle stayed still. "Lemon Drop." Harry repeated angrily, before the gargoyle stood aside, but not for the password. A young man was leaving the office with a grin on his face. Remus stood there, deadpanned as he recognized the boy leaving the office.

"Come on!" Harry said, bringing the man back to his senses as he followed his cub, Harry up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office, before both stopped dead. It the chair behind the desk was someone all too familiar…

* * *

Hello all!  
Please be kind, due to the fact that I'm a new author.  
Read and Review!


End file.
